Those Shaving moments
by Kit2000
Summary: A little scene about Okazaki and Hoshino's married life.


_**A/N hello everyone! This is a little naughty story about Kei and Ichika we want to represent to you :love:. The story takes place after their wedding.**_ _ **We hope you will like this fic ^_^ It based on otome-game Collar x Malice.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_ __

 **Those Shaving Moments**

Waking up to prepare breakfasts for her beloved man during her day-offs was true happiness to Ichika. She enjoyed cooking for him in the early hours of the mornings, when he was getting ready for work.

This day wasn't an exception. The young woman stood up from a warm bed and put on her favourite tight black jeans and a T-shirt of a baby-blue colour. When she was passing the bathroom, she couldn't but stop by the door, which was opened slightly. Ichika peeped into the bathroom and saw her husband's bare back. He was standing by the sink only in his pajama pants. She could see his face only in the reflection of the mirror he was looking at, and the young woman grinned at what she saw there. His face was covered with shaving foam and it made him look like a real Santa Clause. The girl giggled soundlessly in her fist and walked to his form. She stood beside him and he smiled joyfully at her in the mirror. She returned his smile with her warm one and turned to him, taking him by the chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

"Let me do it", she whispered enthusiastically. Her green eyes sparkled in anticipation. He just chuckled in response and gave the sharp razor to her in a confident movement. Ichika took it in her right hand and started to shave her husband's cheek very slowly and carefully. Her face looked so concentrated, that Kei couldn't but let out a soft chuckle, while enjoying the process of shaving.

"You're the only one I can trust my neck", the young man whispered earnestly and placed his hands on her hips possessively. It didn't take him too long to start seductively stroke them up and down.

"Better you remove your hands from there", she breathed out warningly, throwing a disapproving gaze in his eyes. "Or else I may get you cut".

The SP officer just let out a small laugh.

"I believe and trust you, my beauty," Okazaki said, emitting a light chuckle. He didn't hurry to take his hands off her body at all, moreover, he got so overwhelmed that he grabbed her bottom and pressed her hips to his as closely as it was possible.

Ichika swallowed hard and let out a moan of pleasure. The had been married for two years now, but she still couldn't get used to his possessive nature and earnest grabbing of his strong arms.

"I'm just a woman who cannot control herself normally. Especially, when my husband seduces me like that". She responded in a hushed and somewhat tempting tone, almost cutting Kei's cheek in a process. The ash-blond man gulped uneasily after that accidental touch of the razor to his face and put his hands up in defeat and total surrender.

Ichika finished her work with a pleased smile on her lips. She had given him a good lesson of proper manners and now she was proud of herself. In that moment of triumph she kissed her hubby on the temple, whispering in her melodic voice.

"I'll cook your breakfast".

Okazaki watched his sweetheart going to the door and disappearing behind it after sending him a shy, yet broad smile. He was still impressed with her charms. She was someone you couldn't get enough of. The young man would never get tired of her, but right now he needed a cool shower, or else he couldn't guarantee not going hunting after her right now and trapping her in his strong arms.

The officer took a cold shower to collect his thoughts. But he still couldn't forget the unique feelings that Ichika gave him when she was shaving him. Kei's face twisted and a self-satisfied smile appeared on it as he thought about the upcoming evening. He would take his amazing woman to the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in town, and after the dinner he would have special plans for her. She had lit up a flame that did not want to fade away. And Ichika must take all the responsibility for her daring actions.

He was about to turn off the shower, when he felt two slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Ichika-chan?" he breathed out in pleasant surprise, but all he got in response was a kiss on the shoulder. Her hands started to stroke his firm chest admiringly as she pressed herself to his back, making him realize that she was absolutely naked too.

Okazaki let out a constrained sigh, when he felt her soft breasts against the skin of his broad back. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the edge. He needed her right here and right now!

And as if she was reading his thoughts, the police girl breathed out into her husband's ear moistly:

"The breakfast has arrived, darling".

 _ **A/N**_ _ **Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions!**_ _ **So, review, please~**_ _ **please?~ :eager:**_


End file.
